


Guy in a bar

by whomii2



Series: POI crossovers [19]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John follows their latest number into a bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guy in a bar

**Author's Note:**

> older fic posted here

Reese had to dress down to follow their latest number. The large bearded man was a mercenary and the textbook definition of “dumb muscle.” Finch and Reese thought the number's most recent job would probably be the reason for the threat, either to the number or to someone else. So Reese donned his leather jacket and a pair of jeans and followed their number into the soldier of fortune bar. He managed to position himself next to their number, and bought him a few drinks to loosen his tongue and maybe determine the source of the threat. Getting the man to talk wasn’t very difficult - he rhapsodized about his Vera for quite some time before John figured out he was referring to his favorite gun. Further information gathering was interrupted when another patron made a remark about the number’s “girly” name --and then the brawl started.


End file.
